Hiddin Love
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Jordan finds himself in love with Brittney. When Natasha volunteers Brittney to babysit her boyfriend's sister, Jordan is their to help her. What happens when Brittney's new and perfect boyfriend shows up? Jordan/Brittney
1. Chapter 1 Boyfriend

I sat in the hotel room, strumming my guitar. I looked up as Brittney walked in. She was wearing a pink tank top, jeans shorts, and white string up boots.

"Hey Jordan," she said with a smile as she sat on the counter across from me, her legs swinging back and forth.

"Hey Brittney," I said with a smile as I put my guitar on the floor. She reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "How are you?"

"I'm great, I got a new guitar, a new phone, new wardrobe, new boyfriend, new teacher, new note books," she said with that beautiful smile I loved so much. "I know you don't really like me dating, but he's really sweet and I think you'll like him," she said nervously.

"New boyfriend?" I asked. No, she couldn't date, I love her.

"Yeah, and to make things better, he's on your tour, so I can see him everyday in home schooling," she said. "He's your fashion designer's son." She turned around and picked up an apple. "He has the most gorgeous brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and he dresses great, without his mother's help." She seemed to forget I was even here as she continued, twirling a piece of her hair. "He's really smart, and funny, and he's really sweet and caring and really loves me." She sighed.

"Um, isn't this the kind of thing you'd talk to Natasha about?" I asked, getting up. She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, want to see my new guitar?" she asked. I smiled, and nodded. She jogged threw a joining door between our rooms. She came back with a purple guitar. She hopped back on the counter and put it in a playing position. "Oh and I wrote a new song," she said with a small smile. She knew how much I loved to hear her songs.

"_I don't know about tomorrow  
All i got is today_

_I'm a wasting a time worrying about  
How things might change  
Some think about the moon  
When its coming out at tonight  
I'm just going to shine  
'cause im having the time of my life_

_I want to fly  
I want to be free  
Cause if I cant fly I will see,  
all things inside of me,  
and i will dream of life as we know it,  
kuz their aint no stopping me!_

_No Stopping Me, Not until I get my stuff back,  
I want my stuff back! No Stopping me, me me!_

_no stopping me._

_I wanna be outta here_

_I wanna be who I wanna be_

_I wanna fly there the stars and past the moon_

_I'm here; I'm alive and glowing_

_I'm all I am when I'm here_

_Under a star that Shines_

_I want to fly  
I want to be free  
Cause if I cant fly I will see,  
all things inside of me,  
and i will dream of life as we know it,  
kuz their aint no stopping me!_

_I'm under the star_

_I'm here _

_I'm were I shine_

_Here I'm who I wanna be_

_Here I have my life_

_I'm free_

_Here I sore the sky_

_I see the people walking by_

_Here I fall from the night's bear black sky_

_I could never be more happy _

_Then I am now_

_Nothing can describe this_

_Cept maybe wow!_

_I want to fly  
I want to be free  
Cause if I cant fly I will see,  
all things inside of me,  
and i will dream of life as we know it,  
kuz their ain't no stopping me!_

_No there ain't no way da stop me_

_Cause I'm here_

_I'm under the stars with light so fine_

_I stand up here _

_My voice in a beautiful rhyme_

_I'm a star in the black sky_

_No longer do I fall in line_

_Here I can be who I wanna be_

_And this is were I belong._

_And their ain't no stopping me_

_And their ain't no stopping me_

_No no their ain't no stopping me_," her voice dimmed out. "So, what'd think?" she asked with that lovely smile of hers.

"That's great Brittney," I said with a smile as I walked over to her. "What inspired you?" I adored her beautiful voice; all I want is for her to speak.

"I was watching a TV show where this girl had really controlling parents. I felt sorry for her, so I wrote this song," she answered.

"Hey guys," Natasha said as she walked into the living room. "So, Brittney, I met Kevin. He's adorable. Does he have a brother?" she asked bouncing over to us.

"Fraid not. He only has a little sister and she is so cute," Brittney said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I heard. By the way, we're babysitting her tonight. Ok, more you're babysitting her tonight, I have a date," Natasha said as she plopped down on the couch. She reached for the remote and flipped on a movie.

"You're lucky I don't have a date tonight," Brittney hissed as she put her guitar on the counter and jumped off. "You shouldn't make dates like that.

"Yeah, with a four year old," Natasha said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm free, I can help you out," I said as I unscrewed a juice bottle. She turned to me.

"Ah, thanks," she said as she hugged me. My heart jumped into my throat. "I love you," she laughed. She'd never know how much I wish she meant those words. She smiled at me before plopping down next to Natasha to watch the movie. "So, whatcha watching?"

"I'm watching Speed. It's pretty cool," Natasha said with a smile.

0-o-o-o

I watched Brittney as she sat with Abella next to her. She was helping her color an apple.

"What does apple start with Abella?" Brittney asked.

"A!" Abella screamed in happiness. She clapped her hands. "I'm tired; can you put me to bed?" Abella asked, turning to Brittney. Brittney nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to her room. I followed her.

"Goodnight Abella," I whispered as I helped her into bed.

"Night Jordan, Night Brittney," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Brittney smiled as she pulled the blankets up so Abella was covered completely. She dimmed the lights and left. I followed her.

* * *

**_A/N So, this is the first Stuck in the Suberbs fanfiction. I hope you liked it. Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2 I Lay my Love on You

**_Chapter 2- I Lay my Love on You_**

_"Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart_

_Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
But there's an angel, she's calling me  
Reaching for my heart_

_I know, that I'll be ok now  
This time it's real_

_I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

_I was lost in a lonely place  
Could hardly even believe it (yeah)  
Holding on to yesterdays  
Far, far too long_

_Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real_

_I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

_I never knew that love could fell soo good_

_Like once in a lifetime  
You change my world_

_I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

_I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

_I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

_As I lay my love on you_," I sang as I strummed the cords on my guitar. Brittney sat beside me, listening carefully to every word of every lyric. She smiled brightly at me.

"It was great Jordan, but may I ask what girl inspired it?" she asked me with a twinkle in her beautiful eyes. I bit my lip as I thought of a quick lie.

"It was from a TV show I was watching yesterday," I said using her excuse. Her smile brightened.

"That's sweet, it must have been a moving episode," she said with a smile as she walked over to the kitchen. "Hey Jordan?" she asked, turning to me all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Brittney asked me.

"Um, I never really thought about it," I told her. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking about how beautiful you were with Abella. I've always wanted children, but then I got into the accident and my fairy-tale ending vanished." I looked down, for I knew all to well the accident she was talking about; a stage light had fallen on her after I'd hired a friend to do the lights. "I mean, I've always had the idea of a beautiful baby boy in my arms. My baby boy, with beautiful blonde hair and perfect chocolate eyes, he would be tiny and small and I could rock him to sleep every night," she dreamed.

I smiled at her; she always thought things through.

"So, I was wondering what you wanted to do?" she asked me suddenly.

"How about we go…" I was cut off by an annoying ringtone that Brittney adored.

"Hello?" she asked, "Hey Tassa… really… I see… well have you met him?.... no… ok…. Well I'm not sure… I guess… sounds good to me… want Jordan to come?... all right… bye." She hung up the silver iPhone. "That was Tassa, she says your knew opening act has arrived.

"Who's the act?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Jesse Maclaber," she responded proudly. I couldn't help but laugh for at that moment she looked like a proud six year old that got the answer right. She frowned at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Let's go meet that new opening act," I told her.

"Kay." I smiled as I led her out of the hotel suit.

"BRITTNEY JORDAN!" Abella yelled jumping into Brittney's open arms.

"Hi sweetie," Brittney said with a smile.

"Hey, you must be Jordan?"

* * *

**_A/N Ok I don't really like this chap, in fact it sucks, I know, the next one will be better, and for those of you who haven't caught on, Jordan is about to meet Brittney's boyfriend._**


End file.
